Fear of the Future
by ilovecartoonsgirl
Summary: Ever since Gokudera learned that TYL Tsuna died, he has been afraid for what could happen to the present Tsuna. And it turns out he is not the only one who is afraid of what could happen... Takes place before the raid at Irie Shoichi's base. Rated T for mentioning blood (yes, I'm paranoid when it comes to rating my stuff). Please read and review!
1. Gokudera

**I don't own KHR.**

 _No…This can't be happening…after everything we have been through together…this…this can't be where it ends…it just can't be…_

"I'm…sorry…Gokudera…kun…" With those words, Tsuna's brown eyes slid shut and his body stopped fighting to breathe. For a moment, Gokudera just kneeled there, not wanting to believe that the Millefiore's bullets had just killed his beloved Juudaime. For a moment that felt like an eternity, Gokudera just stayed on his knees silently, not wanting to believe that his best friend was gone forever.

"Ju…Juudaime?" he asked softly, his voice cracking and full of desperate hope. _Please…Please come back…Please don't do this Juudaime. Please don't leave me…please._ But despite Gokudera wishing with all of his breaking heart, Tsuna stayed completely motionless and silent.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Gokudera, not able to deny the horrible truth anymore. His Juudaime, the first person he had opened up to, his best friend, the man who made him feel like he always belonged…was dead. And no matter of wishing, pleading, or even fighting the blasted enemy who had done this unforgivable deed could bring him back.

"Tsuna…Tsuna…Tsuna…" repeated Gokudera, sobbing as he gently pulled Tsuna's lifeless body close to him. As Gokudera hugged him and cried into his shoulder, he realized that this was the first time he had ever called Tsuna by his name. _Ironic…that the only time I have used his name…he can't hear me. And he never will again._

"TSUUNNNAAAAA!" bellowed Gokudera, not caring who saw or heard him in his broken state. All Gokudera wanted to do was cry and hold his Juudaime's body close, before he was forced to put him into a coffin where Tsuna will stay in until the end of time.

"Gokudera-kun?" By this time, Gokudera was so focused on the pain and grief that engulfed his heart that he didn't hear this familiar voice, as well as feel his world shake just a little.

"Gokudera-kun!" This time, Gokudera heard his name, as well as felt the ground beneath him shake just a bit harder. Confused, Gokudera's tears slowed down a little as he lifted his head. Gokudera, who was holding Tsuna's head up gently with his right hand, then looked at his kind and amazing boss, only to confirm what he already knew. Tsuna was still dead, thus the voice did not come from his mouth. _Then…why did that voice sound so much like…_

"GOKUDERA-KUN!" Whether the now urgent voice startled Gokudera or he just naturally needed to do it, the Storm Guardian blinked his green eyes. They only stayed close for a tenth of a second, but when Gokudera opened them again, the world around him had completely changed.

Instead of being outside under the bright noonday sun, he was in a small room lighted up by a single but bright lightbulb. Instead of kneeling, Gokudera was lying down on the lower bed of a bunk bed. And instead of Tsuna lying dead in his arms, his Juudaime was looking down at him, worry and concern etched on his young face.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera whispered, feeling bewildered yet wanting to hug Tsuna like he was a lifeboat in a stormy sea and never let go.

"Oh thank goodness, you're awake," said Tsuna with a relieved sigh. "For a moment there, I thought you were sick and wouldn't be able to wake up...you're not sick are you?"

"No…" answered Gokudera, still out of it. Then a second or so later, Gokudera's foggy mind cleared up and he finally understood what had happened.

"It was just a dream…" Gokudera said softly as he sat up. _It didn't really happen…Juudaime didn't die after all…but Juudaime ten years later did…_

"You sure? By the way you were crying and thrashing about, it seemed like you were having a nightmare," observed Tsuna, who still looked concerned for his silver-haired friend. _Nightmare…yeah, it definitely was a nightmare…that could still become reality._

Gokudera knew he should be fully relieved that his best friend wasn't dead after all, but he wasn't. Because while he was definitely glad that Tsuna was alive, a nagging monster of fear in his heart told him that his nightmare could still come to pass. That even if he, Tsuna, and the others did managed to stop Irie and go back to the past, the future will not change. That no matter what he did, his best friend will still get shot to death by the hands of Byakuran and his Millefiore.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Tsuna a bit nervously, like he wasn't sure if he should be asking that question. Or maybe he was just afraid to know what could possibly make Gokudera cry. Either way, there was no way Gokudera was going to tell him. _He has more than enough on his plate right now to be saddled with my fears…besides, what would he say if he knew that his right-hand man wasn't totally confident that we could fix everything? That his trusted and steadfast right-hand man really was afraid?_

"Nah, I'm good Juudaime," said Gokudera with a forced smile. "It was just a stupid nightmare. In fact, I'll probably forget all about it in the morning. I'm just sorry that I woke you up."

"It's alright. I'm still pretty exhausted from today's training so I will probably go back to sleep pretty quickly," assured Tsuna, though Gokudera could tell by his brown eyes that Tsuna didn't quite believe him. But luckily, Tsuna didn't push the matter farther and instead stood up.

"Well then, night then Gokudera-kun," he said as he began to climb up the ladder to the top bunk.

"Good night Juudaime," said Gokudera with a false cheerfulness. Deep down inside, Gokudera desperately wanted to ask, to beg, to make one of the people he didn't want to live without make the promise that he won't die. But Gokudera knew that even his amazing boss didn't have the power to always keep that promise. So Gokudera kept silent as he lay back down and turned to his side, ready for the restless night that was surely ahead of him.

"I failed to protect you didn't I?" This was spoken so suddenly and so softly that Gokudera thought he was hearing things. But just in case he wasn't, Gokudera turned to his other side to see that Tsuna was still on the ladder, his eyes gazing downward like he was afraid to look anywhere else.

"What did you say Juudaime?" asked Gokudera, shocked by the words that he thought just same from his boss' mouth.

"I…I heard you say my name…and you were crying," continued Tsuna. "Crying like you were in pain…the Millefiore were hurting you weren't they? And you were begging for me to help you…to save you…weren't you?"

"Oh no…" Gokudera tried to assure him otherwise as he quickly sat up again. However, before the Storm Guardian could say another word, Tsuna continued like he didn't hear Gokudera speak at all.

"But I didn't come…I didn't save you…even though I resolved to protect everybody…I failed to protect you…did I?!" With this last outburst, Tsuna finally looked up, to reveal the tears in his eyes.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera whispered, completely stunned and horrified. _How…how can Juudaime think that what my nightmare was?! How can he think that he could ever fail me?_ Then a lightning bolt of realization hit the silver-haired Vongola family member. _He's…he's afraid too…_

"I'm sorry…" Tsuna apologized softly as he wiped the tears off his face. "I…

"No Juudaime! There is nothing for you to apologize for!" exclaimed Gokudera profusely as he got on his knees. "Because you're wrong! You didn't fail to protect me! In fact, the Millefiore weren't even attacking me!"

"Then…then why were you crying and calling my name? Even though you have never called me Tsuna before…" asked Tsuna. Gokudera winced, remembering the pain and grief he had felt and Tsuna's bloody and motionless body.

"I…you…" stuttered Gokudera, afraid to tell the truth, afraid to open up about his insecurities to the man who he admired the most in the world. _But he opened up to me…and…if I don't…he will think that I am afraid that he will fail me…and…as his right-hand man…it is my responsibility to stop him from thinking that!_

"I was crying…and calling your name because…" Gokudera hesitated, the horrible words caught in his throat and he was beyond scared to move them to his tongue. But one more look at Tsuna's guilty and attentive face gave him the courage he desperately needed.

"You were dead." As soon as the terrible words were out, Gokudera looked at his bedsheets, no courage to look at his Juudaime's face.

"I…I was?" Tsuna asked softly, like he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Gokudera nodded.

"And you wouldn't come back either…no matter how much I wished it, you wouldn't come back…" Gokudera admitted, a few tears falling onto his clenched hands. On a roll, Gokudera looked up and took a deep breath before continuing.

"And I know I shouldn't think this but…what if the future doesn't change, no matter what we do? What if…you still die?" For a long moment, Tsuna was silent and Gokudera was not able to read his face. Then Tsuna closed his eyes and sighed before opening them, now looking quite determined.

"I can't die." _Did he…just say that?_ Gokudera's eyes then grew wide in shock when he saw Tsuna's serious expression.

"Wha…you…while you are amazing Juudaime, but even you can't promise…"

"I'm not promising. I am resolving," Tsuna interrupted him. "I know I am not strong enough yet, but soon I will be. And I have to be because as long as you guys are alive and are in any sort of danger, I have to protect you. And to do that, I can't die."

Tsuna's touching words sounded so sincere and so resolute that in the first time since Gokudera got sent to the future, he felt peace. Yes, he knew that Tsuna will someday die, whether it was of old age or by the hands of the enemy and there nothing nobody could do about it. But he now knows that Tsuna was going to try his absolute best to survive and live.

 _And not just because he wants to live and go back to the past. Juudaime wants to live for Yamamoto, Reborn, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Lambo, I-Pin, Hibari, Fuuta, Giannini, and Bianchi. He wants to live for me. And that is good enough for me._

"So…you are resolved to live," said Gokudera, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes," confirmed Tsuna with a nod. Gokudera then smiled and wiped the tears off his face.

"Well, in that case, it is only natural that your right-hand man is resolved to do his absolute best to support you as well as help protect you and the others," stated Gokudera, full of determination, resolve, and hope.

"In that case, let's promise each other," said Tsuna as he reached his pinky finger towards Gokudera. "Let's promise that we will follow our resolves, though you do have to resolve that you won't die either." Gokudera, smiling big as his heart grew even warmer, wrapped his pinky finger around Tsuna's.

"It's a deal," he promised. Even though he usually thought pinky promises were for little kids, this promise was the most important and best one Gokudera had ever made in his life.

"Deal," promised Tsuna with a smile as they both shook their hand once to seal the promise before unlocking their pinkies.

"Well, good night…Hayato," said Tsuna before he climbed up to his bed. Gokudera, feeling even more touched by the use of his first name, waited till he was lying back on his bed before replying back.

"Good night…Tsuna." And this time he knew that his Juudaime heard him.

 **Aww...Yay! Both boys have hope (especially Gokudera) again! I really enjoy writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading this too. Please review so I can become a better writer!**


	2. TYL Ryohei

**Okay, I have come up with a few different ideas tied to the idea 'fear of the future' so this fanfic is going to be a series of character oneshots! Yay! They are more or less going to be tied together and be warned, they may not be in a consecutive order time wise (though all the chapters/oneshots will take place before they invade the Melone base). And at the moment, I am planning to write one for each guardian, with the exception of Tsuna, since his was already done in the first chapter.**

 **I don't own Reborn. Now without any further ado, let's begin!**

It was early in the morning and Ryohei splashed his face with the cold water from the bathroom sink in order to fully wake up for his daily training. Usually, the boxer wouldn't get up at four in the morning to train to the extreme, but there was only three days left till he, the Tsuna from ten years ago, and the others were to invade the Melone base. And Ryohei wanted to be as strong as possible before then. And if he had to get up at four in the morning in order to get a proper and satisfactory training session, then so be it.

Ryohei then flinched, but it wasn't because the water was cold to the extreme. He flinched because he remembered the reason why he needed to be as strong as he can be. And Ryohei definitely did not like remembering how this reason came about.

KHR

Ryohei sighed and tapped his foot with impatience as he sat in the black cushioned chair, waiting for his plane to finally arrive. The Sun Guardian was supposed to be on his way to Italy to find Tsuna's parents by now but the darn plane kept on getting delayed due to the rain that seemed to be plaguing most of Japan. But what irritated Ryohei the most was the fact that during the two hours, he could have gone with Tsuna to his meeting with Byakuran.

 _I could have been helpful to him to the extreme…or at least could have been supporting him to the extreme._ Ryohei sighed again as he tried to shrug off his exasperation at the situation. _But I couldn't risk leaving the airport and missing the plane. After all, Sawada gave me the extreme assignment to find his parents and I wouldn't be an extreme friend if I risked missing the airplane just because I was impatient and…and worried._

Ryohei gritted his teeth and clasped his hands as he pushed down his anxiety. _Sawada is going to be fine…he is just going to have a talk with Byakuran. Yes, Byakuran may have been responsible for Colonnello's death as well as caused Vongola HQ to fall, but Tsuna isn't going to fight him yet… just talk. Besides, if anything fishy does happen to the extreme, Gokudera and Yamamoto are with him. And they are tough to the extreme. It is going to be alright. Sawada is going to be fine._

"Attention, those who are taking Flight 11956; the plane has arrived at the gate. I repeat, the plane has just arrived at the gate," the lady over the intercom called out. Ryohei grinned when he recognized his flight number. _Finally, the plane is here! Now…_

Just then, his cell phone rang. Wondering who it could be, Ryohei pulled it out as he stood up and put his carry-on bag over his shoulder. His gray eyes widened in surprise when he saw the caller id. _Why is I-Pin calling me? She definitely knows that I supposed to be on a plane right now. And I didn't call anyone to tell them that my plane was delayed…oh well, since I am still not on the plane yet, I might as well find out why she's calling me…_

"Yo I-Pin! My plane got delayed…" Ryohei greeted when he answered the phone call. However, he stopped talking cheerfully when he distinctly heard a sob. It was muffled, but it was definitely there.

"Whoa I-Pin, what's wrong?" he asked, extreme butterflies of worry and concern fly around in his stomach.

"He's…Sawada-san is…" he heard I-Pin stutter between her muffled sobs. The extreme butterflies became extreme cobras and they were twisting and slithering around in Ryohei's stomach.

"Wha…"

"They killed Tsuna!" Time immediately stopped working for Sasagawa Ryohei as his heart skipped several beats. The world stopped turning as Ryohei's bag slipped off his shoulder with a large thud. For a moment, the Sun Guardian couldn't remember how to breathe as his blood froze and his extreme large heart started to crack.

"Yamamoto and Gokudera brought his body back…There's so much blood…Tsuna's really gone…" I-Pin continued, not bothering to hide her sobs anymore. If I-Pin had said more extremely horrible words, Ryohei didn't wait to listen. His heart beating fast, Ryohei ended the call and put the phone back into his pocket. Completely ignoring the calls for the people who were on Flight 11956 to board the plane, Ryohei silently picked up his bag and started to run out of the airport.

 _It can't be true…it can't be true…_ Within just a few minutes Ryohei had exited out of the large airport and had hailed a taxi. _Tsuna isn't dead…he can't be dead like Colonello…he can't be gone too…_ After Ryohei yell at the cab driver to step on it, the taxi sped out of the airport and through Namimori fast as it was allowed to. _That's right…Yamamoto and Octopus-head are mistaken…he's actually still alive…_

The cab arrived at the destination and after he quickly paid and said thank you, Ryohei ran out of the cab and ran towards the nearest lair entrance as fast as his legs could run. _Sawada's just very injured…_ Ryohei reached the entrance and raced inside. _But once I extremely heal him, Sawada will be alright! He will be fine! I will save him to the extreme!_

Then Ryohei finally reached the main floor of the Vongola underground lair. And before he could call out or even take an intake of breath, Ryohei saw Hibari walk out of the dining hall. And he had Tsuna's very limp body in his arms.

Ryohei's heart leapt to his throat when he saw the horrible condition his boss and one of his best friends was in. _I-Pin was right…there really is a lot of blood…but…but it's going to be okay! Sawada is going to make it because I am here now! And I will heal him to the extreme! I have to!_

"WAIT!" yelled Ryohei as he raced towards Hibari and the man he admired greatly.

"Sasagawa…" a surprised Hibari said. But before the Cloud Guardian could say anymore, the Sun Guardian had reached him and was gently yet quickly taking Tsuna out of his arms. _Oh man, he's so pale that he could be…Sawada's not dead! He's going to live! He has to!_

"What are you doing?" asked Hibari angrily, his usually quiet voice very close to exclaiming.

"What does it look like?!" Ryohei exclaimed loudly as he carefully placed Tsuna on the ground. _He's not that warm…almost like he is actually…no! Sawada isn't dead! Sawada lost a lot of blood of course his body is not that warm! But I am going to change that to the extreme!_

"I am going to heal him to the extreme!" yelled Ryohei as he swiftly took the Box that held his Sun Trowel out of his pocket.

"Because I-Pin and the others are mistaken! Sawada is not dead, and I am going to prove that to everyone to the extreme!" Ryohei continued as he opened his Box with his sun ring and grabbed his Sun Trowel with a slightly shaking hand. _I have to! Because Sawada can't be…he cannot die!_ But just as Ryohei held his healing tool over Tsuna's motionless body, Hibari grabbed his wrist and gripped it hard.

"Tsuna is dead!" yelled Hibari, his gray eyes full of anger and pain. Ryohei, shocked by hearing Hibari yell for the first time, as well as by the look in his eyes, couldn't speak or move. _No…_

"He died as soon as the bullets hit his chest!" Hibari continued. Ryohei shook his head, unable to believe what Hibari was saying. _No…no…_

"And that was over forty-five minutes ago!" Ryohei's eyes started to fill up with tears. _No no no…_

"This means he is past the point of no return! There is no way he can be brought back to life, even if he was healed by you!"

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Ryohei, unable to deny to stay in denial anymore. The tears fell like a stream down his face as he dropped his Sun Trowel. "SAWADAAAA!"

Ryohei then fell onto his extreme friend's body, his heart having been shattered into a million pieces. The broken Sun Guardian wasted no time in sobbing into his dear friend's chest, clutching Tsuna's bloody shirt as he did so.

 _I-Pin and the others were right…Sawada…really is dead…he really is gone. I was just fooling myself into thinking that I could save him to the extreme…I was just being a fool into thinking he actually wasn't dead…but he is. And Hibari's right, I can never bring him back to us…never._

"TSUUUUNAAAAAAA!" screamed Ryohei, his whole soul and body in pure agony.

"Sasagawa Ryohei," Hibari said as he firmly yet somewhat gently pushed Ryohei off of Tsuna's dead body. Feeling completely defeated, Ryohei didn't protest even a tiny bit. Instead, he just looked at Tsuna's still face.

The face of the man who frequently smiled at him and called him big brother, even though they weren't blood related. The face of the man who trusted in him completely and also became worried and concerned whenever Ryohei got injured. The face of the man who Ryohei used to pester to join the boxing club until both of them had graduated high school. The face of the man Ryohei always thought was extreme. The face of the man who will never talk, fight, smile, or laugh with Ryohei again.

Then suddenly, seeing Tsuna was just too much for the extreme Guardian of the Sun. With a yell full of agonizing pain, Ryohei got up and ran to his room, stumbling all the while. When he was finally inside his room, Ryohei slammed the door shut and crashed into his bed, still sobbing and yelling as the shattered pieces of his heart stabbed his broken soul.

Ryohei didn't know how long he lay there, crying like there was no end in sight. But when his tears did finally start to slow down to a stop, Ryohei felt something else besides his utter sorrow. Anger at the people who took his best friend and his beloved Master Colonello away from him. Anger at the people who have caused so many more people to die or go missing.

Right then and there, Ryohei decided enough was enough. When the opportunity arose, Ryohei was going to beat all of the Millefiore to the absolute extreme. And nothing was going to stop him from doing so.

However, Sasagawa Ryohei had to admit that deep down, he was also afraid. Fear that he could fail just like how he failed Tsuna, threatened to lower the twenty-five-year-old's resolve. _No…I'm not going to fail! I am going to beat them all to the extreme! I will!_ Regaining his determination, Ryohei pushed down his fear as he sat up and wiped away his tears. But his fear was only squashed for the time being, not completely gone.

KHR

Ryohei had felt the almost crippling fear that he could fail to exact justice on those horrible people a few times. And every time he managed to squash it back down with his newly strengthened resolve. But even when the fear was squashed, it just nagged at the back of Ryohei's mind that just like he wasn't able to save Tsuna, he will not be able to beat the Millefiore to the extreme.

But then the Tsuna from ten years ago arrived. While he wasn't exactly the same as the one whom Ryohei had spent about eleven years with, he was still Sawada. And Ryohei was happy to the extreme to see him, even though he had somehow remained calm when they first saw each other.

For a small period Ryohei was afraid that this Sawada, as well as the others who came from the past, was not going to be able to fight the Millefiore and defeat them. But then the adult extreme boxer saw them improve to the extreme, as well as their very strong resolve. And once he saw that, Ryohei couldn't help but feel his own resolve strengthen since he figured that if they could have such strong resolve, then so can he. When Ryohei figured that, all of his fear was immediately and completely gone.

No more was he afraid that Sawada and his other friends from the past will not be able to beat the Millefiore to the extreme and survive. And he especially wasn't afraid anymore that he wouldn't be able to beat the Millefiore to the extreme. Now, his resolve was unfaltering and he was now full of hope and determination.

Ryohei then smiled at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. _And hey, who knows. Maybe the past Sawada, the past Octopus-head, the past Yamamoto, and the past Chrome, if she gets better, will be able to change time to the extreme. Just maybe, they can effect time to the point that the Sawada and Colonello of this time won't die. In any case, I should definitely support them to the extreme!_

These thoughts strengthening his resolve and building up his hope even more, Ryohei quickly wiped his wet face with a towel. When he was done drying his face, he put the towel back on his hanger and ran out of the bathroom, ready to train so that he could be as strong as possible. So that he could help his friends from ten years ago to the absolute extreme.

 **Okay, there were points where I thought this chapter was going to break me...but it didn't. In fact, I couldn't stop writing...even though it got late. Hopefully I can be like this for the next chapter of my other current fanfic, "Across Dimensions". I will update sometime soon so till then, have a great day/night! Oh, and please review with a cherry on top :)**


	3. Lambo

**Oh gosh, for some reason I had trouble writing this chapter...but I did it! And I am alright with how it turned out...yay!**

 **8D: Maybe because you get to see a side you usually don't see? I think that's the reason why I like writing/reading angst anyway...**

 **I don't own KHR.**

 **Lambo**

It was mid-afternoon and usually Lambo would be playing with I-Pin or Fuuta or possibly Kyoko and Haru. But today, I-Pin was busy helping the girls make a big yummy dinner and Fuuta was helping Giannini with some boring computer stuff. While Lambo usually would have complained and forced them or Tsuna to play with him but right now he didn't mind.

The Lightning Guardian didn't mind because he was licking a swirly lollipop made from Giannini's lollipop machine and he was satisfied. _And this way, no one will ask to take a lick from Lambo's lollipop! Not that I would have given it to them anyway but this way I won't be annoyed!_

Thus why Lambo was happily licking his swirly lollipop as he walked down the empty hallway. And just when Lambo started to think that he was the only one on the whole floor, he heard music. And not the kind of music that comes from a radio, the kind that sounded like it came from a piano.

Curious as a cat, Lambo followed the trail till he came a set of opened double doors. Lambo peeked in and sure enough, he saw that the older version of Bianchi was playing a boring, yet admittedly pretty piece on the piano. And sitting nearby reading on a couch, was the older version of Ryohei.

"That's extremely pretty," complimented Ryohei as he flipped a page. "You're a good player Bianchi. What's the song called?"

"Thank you, and I believe the song is called _Somewhere Out There._ It's from some kid's movie in America, but it just spoke to me...especially because of recent events," admitted Bianchi as she kept on playing. For a while, no one talked. But just when Lambo decided he was bored of listening to the song and turned to leave, Bianchi spoke.

"Why are you wearing an orange dress shirt?" This question came so out of the blue that it stopped Lambo in his tracks and made him peek into the room again. _Huh? Why does she care if Ryohei is wearing an orange shirt or not? Is this a woman thing?_

"Wh...what do you mean? I can't wear an orange dress shirt?" asked Ryohei, who also looked like he had been caught off guard by Bianchi's strange question.

"No...but you usually wear yellow dress shirts, the color of your...dying will flames," explained Bianchi, her last few word spoken softly like she had realized something. _Dying Will Flames? Oh yeah, I remember Fuuta talking about them! Yellow is the color for sun flames, and orange is for sky flames, like Tsuna's!_

For several moments, no one talked as the air became just a bit tense and awkward though Lambo didn't know why. Bianchi had even stopped playing the piano. Then finally, before Lambo could say something out of impatience and curiosity, Bianchi continued talking.

"You're...you're wearing orange in remembrance of Tsuna aren't you?" Lambo scratched his afro in confusion. _Huh? What is she talking about? Tsuna is here in the Vongola Headquarters, why does Ryohei need to remember him?_

"Yeah...yeah I am," Ryohei responded softly with a sad expression as he closed his book and placed it on his lap.

"I'm sorry, I should have realized..."

"No it's okay."

"But..." Bianchi managed to protest with an awfully guilty expression before Ryohei interrupted her.

"No really, it's okay. I know I had acted extremely uncharacteristically with the whole denial thing and all but...I am alright to the extreme now." _That day? Denial? What in the mafia world are they talking about? That's it, I'm just going to make them spill it out..._

"After all the extremely bad things the Millefiore had done, including killing my Master Colonello...I guess hearing that they had killed Tsuna as well was just the last straw." Lambo's green eyes grew wide with shock and horror. _"They had killed Tsuna as well..."_ Lambo's body trembled as he dropped his beloved swirly lollipop. _"They had killed Tsuna as well..."_ His heart skipped a beat as his blood began to freeze. _"They had killed Tsuna as well…"_

"No..." mumbled Lambo in disbelief as his ears blocked out all other sounds besides his own voice. "Stupid Tsuna can't be dead...no...NO!" Lambo then ran away from the doorway, his ears still not unable to hear any noise besides his voice, let alone Bianchi and Ryohei's cries of alarm.

Running as fast as he could with his little legs, Lambo ran into the elevator and pushed one of the buttons. _C'mon stupid elevator…gotta hurry to see if they're right…I…I got to see it for myself…_ The elevator doors then closed, leaving Lambo all alone with his rapidly flowing tears and a grieving and fearful heart.

"Lam-Lambo-san doe-doesn't want Ts-Tsuna to be dead…Lambo won't al-allow it…" stuttered Lambo, his voice all choked up and quivering as he leaned against the wall. As the elevator flew upwards, Lambo slid down to the floor, his tears showing no sign of stopping. As the stupid elevator took forever, memories popped up in Lambo's head one after the other like fireworks.

Tsuna playing video games with him and clearly having fun doing so played through his mind. Tsuna taking him to the amusement park with a soft smile on his face as Lambo danced around in excitement. Tsuna being patient with him even though Lambo was running around with Tsuna's plate full of omelet in his hands. Seeing Tsuna save him from being killed by Levi before Lambo lost consciousness.

Remembering these special times hurt Lambo's heart and made him even more scared. Because he knew that if Ryohei was right, then he will never see Tsuna again and these memories would be the only things Lambo would have left of him. And Lambo was so greedy that he didn't want these to be his only memories of him and Tsuna spending time together. He wanted so much more.

Then with a soft bing, the elevator doors opened. Without a moment's hesitation, Lambo picked himself up and ran out of the elevator. _Please be there Tsuna…please! I…I don't want to live out the rest of my long life without you!_ Lambo then ran down the hall, towards the place where he saw Tsuna last, the training room.

As he got closer to the training room, Lambo's heart constricted even more as his fear and grief threatened to consume him like a scary monster. _Tsuna would hug me and tell me that there is nothing to fear or cry about…but…but what if Ryohei was right? What if Tsuna is not in that room, and is gone forever? And can't play or laugh with me anymore? Or can't comfort and protect me anymore? Or…or treat me like I am his little brother even though we don't have the same parents?_

Then suddenly the training room opened, making Lambo skid to a halt. His heart skipped a beat as great apprehension got caught in Lambo's throat, making it hard for the boy to breathe. When the Lightening Guardian saw a single foot step out of the room, his body shook like he was in the middle of a blizzard. _This is it…the moment where I will know for certain…if my big brother is dead or not…_

"Ugh, what a day…Lambo?" Lambo's body stopped shaking as he saw the person who the foot belonged to. It was Tsuna, and he was looking at him with a concern expression. For a moment, Lambo couldn't think, speak, or even cry. All the five-year-old boy could do was stare at his big brother, who despite his many bruises and tired brown eyes, was clearly very much alive.

"What's the matter? Did you fall down and hurt yourself again?" asked Tsuna as he walked towards Lambo, his concern quickly being replaced with worry. _He's…He's…_

"TSUNAAAA!" Lambo finally yelled as he raced towards Tsuna and leaped at him. Tsuna instantly looked surprise but he caught Lambo without hesitation and held him tight.

"Now now Lambo…it's alright. It's going to be okay," assured Tsuna as he rubbed Lambo's back in a circular fashion. Lambo clutched Tsuna's shirt as he sobbed into his chest, utter relief washing over him like a tidal wave.

"Ryohei…stupid Ryohei said…" Lambo managed to stutter.

"Onii-san isn't stupid Lambo," Tsuna slightly reprimanded. "But what did he say?" Lambo gulped before spilling it all out.

"Ryohei said you were dead! Bianchi asked if Ryohei was wearing an orange shirt because he wanted to remember you and he said yes! He said something about being in denial whatever that means and that you had died! Lambo-san was so confused and scared that he ran all the way to see if Ryohei was right! But he wasn't! He just scared me and that makes him stupid!"

After Lambo's monologue, the boy in the cow suit felt Tsuna hug him tighter. Slightly curious, Lambo looked up to see that Tsuna was looking horrified, guilty, sad, and touched all at once. But before Lambo could wonder anymore about it, Tsuna smiled down at him.

"Don't worry Lambo, I'm not dead and I'm not planning to die either," Tsuna said as he stroked Lambo's afro. "I will always be here for you, I promise." His big brother looked and sounded so sincere that the Lightning Guardian had no trouble whatsoever in believing him. Satisfied that everything is and was going to be alright after all, Lambo smiled as his tears finally began to slow down.

"Lambo-san is so glad that Tsuna-nii isn't dead," Lambo admitted as he snuggled against Tsuna's chest. Lambo heard Tsuna give a little gasp before giving him a gentle squeeze.

"Me too ototo-san," admitted Tsuna as he lightly kissed Lambo's forehead. "Me too."

 **So...what do you think? Please review I can improve my writing skills and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon (I am almost done with "Across Dimensions" so I should be able to have more time on this fanfic). Till then, have a great day/night!**


	4. Yamamoto

**Sir Butt: I know how you feel man. Trust me. And also, call me immature but I like your pen name. :)**

 **I don't own KHR. Do people really expect that I do?**

 **Yamamoto**

"That will be it for today," Reborn finally said as Leon changed from a gun into his original chameleon form. Yamamoto sighed as he lowered his sword, and it wasn't just because of how exhausted he felt. But there was no way he was going to show Reborn the truly negative emotions he was feeling so he smiled.

"Okay," Yamamoto chimed, like nothing in the world was wrong. Like there was no troubles or fears weighing his soul down. Like he really was just as cheerful and optimistic as he pretended to be. Reborn didn't say anything as he looked at Yamamoto like he was studying him. Yamamoto couldn't help but squirm a bit under the infant's piercing gaze, afraid that the kid could see through his act. So far, no one had been able to tell that Yamamoto's smiles were fake, with the exception being possibly Tsuna.

Tsuna sometimes gave him a good hard look, like he knew something was wrong but he just couldn't bet his money on what exactly. And once Tsuna had even asked Yamamoto if he was alright. To which the Rain Guardian just smiled brightly and lied, saying that he was just tired from all the hard training Reborn was giving him. Luckily, Tsuna quickly nodded and sympathized with him, knowing firsthand just how much of a Spartan the kid tutor could be. But for a second, Yamamoto could have sworn he saw a spark of unbelief in his friend's brown eyes. But Tsuna didn't say anything more about it, so Yamamoto wasn't sure if he was just seeing things.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower before dinner," said Yamamoto cheerfully, even though he hadn't felt true cheerfulness ever since he came to this desolate future. _Sure there may be a cool lair and cool toys like those box weapons but a future without…them is just not worth it. I have to change it…but…_

The Rain Guardian then shook his head, interrupting his train of thought before it could head down a very dark and depressing path. When Reborn still didn't say anything, Yamamoto just smiled and began to leave the dojo.

"Stop acting Yamamoto," Reborn suddenly said. Yamamoto immediately stopped in his tracks and his blood froze. _Wha-what?_ His brown eyes still widened from shock, Yamamoto turned around to face Reborn, who was looking completely serious under his fedora.

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto as he desperately tried to regain his composure. "I am the same as always. Tired of course, but other than that, the same." _Please buy it, you have to buy it, you can't know, no one can know, especially not Tsuna…_

"You haven't been the same since I told you that the Tsuna and your Father of this time were killed." With those awful words, Yamamoto's heart skipped a beat and he flinched like Reborn had just struck him with Dino's whip. The Rain Guardian immediately had to clench his fists and grind his teeth or else something bad would happen. He would lose control of his emotions.

"I know," Yamamoto finally replied, knowing that it was pointless to lie now. And besides, the look on Reborn's face told him that even if Yamamoto had tried to lie again, Reborn would have Leon turn into a mallet and hit him over the head with it.

"But I am doing my best," Yamamoto continued as he gave another fake smile and even chuckled a bit. _Reborn knows firsthand this isn't a lie, so this should appease him, please let this appease him…_

"No you're not," Reborn stated. This made Yamamoto gasp and look at the kid in shock, inwardly wishing that Reborn did not just say that.

"Ye-yes I am! I give you all that I got during our training sessions! I have been watching Squalo's videos, and I am there fo…"

"Maybe so," interrupted Reborn. "But you are not fighting as well as you should be because there is something holding you back."

Yamamoto let his head hang in defeat, because deep down he had known for a while that the kid was right. The black-haired teenager had just been telling himself that the reason why he wasn't fighting well was because the kid with the adult shadow was a really tough opponent. While that was certainly true, Yamamoto had to accept that there really was a wall blocking him for some reason. Which meant that the baseball lover really was useless and will fail Tsuna and his Father in ten years from their time.

Then Yamamoto Takeshi shook his head slightly in defiance. _No! I still have time to turn this around! I still have a chance! I'm not useless yet! And I'm not going to be!_ _I will save them!_ _I have too! But…how? I don't even know what is holding me back…_ So, despite Yamamoto's efforts to strengthen his resolve, his fear of being a useless failure continued to plague his soul. Thus greatly stalling the growth of his fresh new resolve.

"Do you know what your future self did the night Tsuna and Gokudera arrived? After the two went to bed?" Reborn asked suddenly. Yamamoto inwardly cringed at the mention of his future self, the one who had failed to save his best friend and his Father. But despite himself, the Rain Guardian picked his head up and looked straight into the kid's eyes.

"No. What?"

"I found him outside their room, obviously standing guard," Reborn told him. "When I asked him why, he admitted that he wanted to be absolutely sure that Tsuna wasn't going to die. Then he did something I have never seen you do."

"And what's that?" asked Yamamoto, becoming just a bit more curious now.

"He cried." Yamamoto's brown eyes widened in complete shock, hardly believing what he had just heard. _I…I cried? But I don't cry much, if at all._

"Now grant you, it wasn't much, just a few tears really, but still, the you of this time cried," Reborn continued. "And if that wasn't enough, he admitted that he had cried even harder when he saw his Tsuna die. It just became too much for him to handle." Yamamoto continued to not say anything, taking in Reborn's words with an aching heart as he bit the inside of his lip anxiously. _Why…why is he telling me all this?_

"Your future self also admitted that the reason why he didn't usually cry was because he didn't want Tsuna and the rest to worry about him. Is that the same for you?"

Yamamoto stayed silent as he mused over Reborn's question. One of the things Yamamoto didn't like the most was having the people he loved to worry about him. He wanted them to be happy and to feel at peace. While Yamamoto knew that his loved ones being happy all the time was impossible, he took it upon himself to make sure it at least happened a lot. And being the reason Tsuna and his other loved ones are hurting was of course out of the question.

"The girls will have dinner ready soon," continued Reborn when it was clear that Yamamoto wasn't going to answer. "You should take that shower, they are always good. Not only are showers refreshing, but they give you much needed alone time." With those strange words, Reborn left the dojo. For a moment, Yamamoto just stood there, feeling confused as he gripped his Shigure Kintoki, which had turned back into a wooden bamboo swords ages ago. Then he took the kid's advice and left the dojo to take a shower.

After about ten minutes, Yamamoto was finally standing inside the white tub, the shower curtain closed and water pouring on him from the gray metal spigot. As the Rain Guardian stood there, he thought over the last thing Reborn had said to him _._

"He clearly was trying to tell me something else, but what?" Yamamoto asked as he lifted his hand and saw many of the water droplets fall onto it and run off onto his wrist and lower arm. The young teenager couldn't help but compare the shower water to rain, which had the power to wash everything away. Yamamoto was then aware of the shower water falling down his face. He absently-mindedly touched his face and noted that they were almost just like teardrops. _Teardrops…_

Then, like the word teardrops was an emotional trigger, Yamamoto's body started to tremble uncontrollably. He clenched his hand into a fist in order to stop himself from crying. _Don't cry, they…might hear you…e-especially T-Tsuna…_ The urge to let his heartbreak come out getting ever stronger, Yamamoto bit his lip hard. He told himself that he could handle this pain, that he won't waste this second chance and become a useless failure to his Father and best friend.

" _No you're not…It just became too much for him to handle."_ Then suddenly, like an old dam that had finally broke, Yamamoto just couldn't hold it in anymore. With a great heart-wrenching sob, the Rain Guardian fell to his knees, tears falling rapidly out of his brown eyes. His body shaking horribly with each one, he continued to sob like his heart was being ripped away from him. The agony of his broken soul was so great that Yamamoto was placed his hand over his chest, in a desperate attempt to lessen the pain.

 _Oyaji…Tsuna…you…you two shouldn't be dead in ten years! You two should still be happy, well, and alive! You two were supposed to die peacefully in your sleep when you got really old! Not killed, not murdered! I…I don't want you two to die this soon!_

With a strangled and tortured yell, Yamamoto slammed his forehead against the bottom of the porcelain tub, as the shower water continued to pound against his back. As his whole body and soul ached with an unimaginable pain, the steam from the shower clung to his skin like a fog. The Rain Guardian continued to cry as all of his pain, low confidence, and fear came to a head as a result of prolonged grief and Reborn's words.

He continued to cry as he longed to hug his Father, a man who was always there for him simply because he loved his only son. Then Yamamoto's heart felt a fresh new sting of grief and agony, because he knew that it was impossible to even see his beloved Father now. The young teenager continued to cry he desired to never let the Tsuna from his time get out of his sight. Terror gripped Yamamoto's heart because he was afraid that even if this desire came to pass, he would still fail to protect the boy who Yamamoto considered to be a part of his family.

"Oyaji…Tsuna…" cried Yamamoto as he covered his mouth with his free hand."I'm…I'm sorry! I know I said I was fine, I know I said that I believed I could help change the future for the better but…I'm afraid! I'm afraid that I will waste this second chance to make things right! I'm afraid that because of me, we won't be able to defeat Irie, let alone go back to the past so we can change it! I…I don't want you two to die! I don't want you two to be dead! I don't want to be without my Oyaji and my best friend! I won't be able to take it! I can't take it even now!"

A small part of Yamamoto wondered why no one was at the bathroom door, knocking and calling out to him to see if he was alright. Yamamoto knew after all that the noise of the shower was not loud enough to smother his anguished cries. But whatever the reason, Yamamoto was grateful. Because for the first time in a long while, he didn't want to be distracted from his grief through training or interactions with his friends. For the first time in a while, he just wanted to be alone.

KHR

Yamamoto didn't know how long he stayed in the shower, sobbing his head off but finally, he was out. When he was certain that his brown eyes weren't so red that it would alert to everyone that he had been crying, Yamamoto left the sanctuary of the bathroom, fully dressed.

"Feelin' better?" Yamamoto almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of the familiar voice. He turned and saw that the voice indeed belonged to Reborn, who was looking up at him with a small knowing smile.

"Don't worry, I made sure that no one heard you," said Reborn before Yamamoto could start to worry. "So I will repeat again…feelin' better?" An answer immediately popped up in Yamamoto's head, surprising him greatly. He looked deep inside him to make sure only to have the exact same answer.

"Yes," Yamamoto answered with wonder. It was true, for the first time in days, Yamamoto's heart didn't hurt as much. The grief wasn't totally gone of course, but now it was definitely tolerable. But the most amazing thing was that Yamamoto wasn't really afraid of becoming useless and a failure anymore. It was if the shower and his tears had washed his fear away and had given his confidence back.

"So that's what you were trying to tell me," said Yamamoto as realization hit him. "You were telling me to cry in the shower."

"Of course, why else would I say that?" confirmed Reborn with a small unreadable smirk. "Even the most strongest of men have to grieve in some way Yamamoto. Whether it is by crying your heart out or hitting the training room wall till your hands bleed, grieving is needed to before you move on with your life. Otherwise…"

"It holds you back," finished Yamamoto as he finally figured out what had been holding him back during his training.

"Yes. Holding in all that grief caused such an accumulation of negative things like low self-esteem and fear that it was impossible for you to fulfill your potential."

"Huh…so I guess crying is healthy," said Yamamoto as he let out a real chuckle.

"You bet it is," agreed Reborn. "Look…I know that you want everybody to be happy as possible, but sometimes you have to be there for yourself before you can truly be there for others. So if I see you keeping yourself from crying again, I will personally kick your behind so hard that you wouldn't be able to sit on it for two weeks straight. Do I make myself clear?"

Instead of feeling frightened by the threat, Yamamoto just smiled. Because of the kid, Yamamoto had been forced to face his fears and grief. He had thought that he was doing the right thing for everyone and himself in pushing them away but now he knew better. Of course, he still felt sad because of the future Tsuna's and the future elder Yamamoto's death. Of course he still felt some fear that he would be utterly useless and fail in helping to change the future. But it definitely wasn't as bad as before and Yamamoto knew that with time, his soul will continue to heal.

"Thank you Reborn," said Yamamoto, feeling great gratitude towards the arcobaleno who had sent him on the road to recovery.

"You're welcome," replied Reborn with a small, yet sincere grin.

 **Wow...this was a chapter. Gosh, for some reason this was really hard for me to write (I had to keep rewriting parts of it) but I am happy with the finished product. Are you? If you are/aren't please review so I can learn from this experience and apply it to future chapters. I will hopefully update by Saturday and till then, I hope you have a great time doing whatever it is you do.**


	5. TYL Mukuro

**Okay, I am really sorry for the long wait but one: I had a busy weekend, two: I was planning to combine Chrome's and Mukuro's fears together but I wasn't satisfied with how I did Chrome's part (which I may add as a bonus chapter for fun, since I actually did finish it), three: So I decided to just jump ahead to Mukuro's part, which turned out well in my opinion, as well as long. So...here is a chapter just about one of our favorite Mists!**

 **WARNING! While this does take place before the invasion on Irie's base, there is a certain piece of information in this chapter that isn't revealed to the very end of the Choice battle (which is after the invasion on Irie's base). So in other words, BEWARE for a BIG, FAT, SPOILER.**

 **I don't own KHR. And how could I? I hardly know Japanese, let alone be able to write/direct an anime.**

 **TYL Mukuro**

Mukuro Rukudo almost dropped the documents he was holding out of complete shock and disbelief. And the only reason why he didn't let himself drop those papers was because Mukuro was posing as Leonardo Lippi, a member of the White Spell in the Millefiore. And he couldn't afford to have the guy who told him the 'good' news to get suspicious of him.

"What...what did you say?" Mukuro asked, thinking that this would be an appropriate response for someone in the Millefiore family. When in reality, his heart just wanted to make sure he really did hear those awful words. _This has to be some terrible joke after all...Sawada Tsunayoshi can't be…_

"Hard to believe huh Leo?" asked the ignorant fellow White Spell member with a small laugh (Mukuro forgot his name, and right he didn't care about remembering it). "But it's true! During the 'peace' meeting, some lucky members of our family shot the Vongola Decimo down like a female deer!"

And for the first time in a while, Mukuro felt the urge to kill, to torture, to slaughter a human being. No, make that several human beings. First, he wanted to kill this stupid White Spell member, who laughed and compared Tsuna to a female deer, an animal. Mukuro then wanted to make the men who had ruthlessly shot his boss scream bloody murder. Then last, but surely not least, the Mist Guardian wanted to hurt Byakuran, the Don of this blasted family, till his body was just a bloody, cold, and lifeless corpse. And maybe, if he was still angry, Mukuro will take Tsuna out of heaven (Tsuna was too nice to end up in Hell) and punish him for dying.

But for the sake of his ambitions, the Vongola, and his precious Chrome, Mukuro knew he couldn't. At least, not right now. So Mukuro inwardly took in a deep breath and let it out before smiling happily at the man who had given him this information.

"That...that is amazing!" Mukuro exclaimed, immediately feeling like he had just pour dirty and slimy mud all over his insides. "Were you one of those lucky members?"

"No, unfortunately," admitted the dark-haired man with a sigh. "But my good friend was. And he told me that after Byakuran had handed the Vongola Decimo's body back to his Storm and Rain Guardians on the grounds that they wouldn't fight back, Decimo's subordinates cried over his bloody body like babies."

Mukuro couldn't help but grip the documents he was holding just a bit too tightly. _Gokudera and Yamamoto…what were you doing?! If you were there…why couldn't you protect him, save him?! Wasn't that your job as Guardians?!_ Then Mukuro felt a feeling he didn't rarely feel: guilt. _I am one of his Guardians and I was here too…I infiltrated into this monstrous family so I could give valuable information to the Vongola…yet I somehow failed to learn that Byakuran had planned the 'peace' meeting to be Tsunayoshi's doom?!_

"Which I don't get really. I mean, the Vongola Decimo may have been strong but not like our Byakuran-sama. He didn't deserved to be mourned over like that," continued the insufferable man. "I guess he and his family are just a bunch of weaklings after all."

The urge to wrap a thorny vine around this weak excuse for a human being's neck was overwhelming. But somehow, Mukuro controlled himself, though he had to bit the inside of his lip to do so. _If I stay around this man a minute longer, I will slaughter him. But I can't do that, or else I will be discovered before I could get close to Byakuran for the information I need. And besides, I need this man if I want to brutally murder his good friend. I need to get out of here._

"Tell me about it," laughed Mukuro, who felt like he was pouring oil and tar on top of his muddy insides with that laugh. "Well, I got to go and deliver these documents now before I am punished for tardiness. Thanks for the great news though!" _Great news…ugh, I'm going to take a shower after this…though I doubt that is going to help._

"No problem Leo," said the White Spell member with a cheerful smile and a wave. "Ciao!"

"Ciao," replied Mukuro with a cheerful smile as he immediately left the idiotic man and walked through the hallways. And he kept that fake cheerful smile on his face, even when he was sure the piece of trash was nowhere within hearing or seeing range. Mukuro was still in enemy territory after all, he had to be careful.

Luckily, delivering the documents was his last assignment for the day and the office where he had to deliver the documents at was close by. So once he had done his assignment with a smile and some words people used in polite conservations, Mukuro immediately left for his room. Unfortunately, the room that had been assigned to him was far away from the office so Mukuro was forced to take slow deep breaths in order to calm his furious and vengeful heart.

Then finally, after what seemed like forever, Mukuro was in his simple yet nice-looking room. After he had closed the door behind him, Mukuro, still possessing the black-haired man everyone believed to be Leonardo Lippi, stood there silently for a moment. Then that silent but tense moment was gone.

"Darn it Tsunayoshi," growled Mukuro as he spun and hit the wall next to the door with his fist, side up. "Who told you to get killed by these…worthless scum?! I for sure didn't, you were going to be my tool to control the world after all!" Then Mukuro's borrowed grey-blue eyes looked down to the white floor as he sighed.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" asked Mukuro with a small joyless chuckle as he lowered his fist. "I altered my plans years ago. I knew this, and I knew that you knew. I just didn't ever admit it." Then like a deflated balloon, Mukuro's anger dissipated. It didn't disappear altogether of course, but it dissipated enough for his grief to come forward. Mukuro couldn't but make a snide smile as he contemplated the fact that he was feeling grief for the man he had once considered an enemy.

When he first heard of Tsuna, Mukuro had hated him simply because he was a despised Mafioso. But then he met him, fought him, and was defeated by him. Mukuro couldn't help but to be interested in the boy who was somehow different from the Mafioso he had encountered. When he heard Tsuna plead with Vindice to have mercy on him, Ken, and Chikusa, Mukuro became intrigued. Then after he had become one of Tsuna's Mist Guardians and started to work with him, Mukuro slowly but surely began to trust the brunet. And even respect him.

 _And how could I not? Despite what I had done to your friends, you were often worried for me and began to respect and trust me too. And even though you became the tenth boss of the Vongola, you never lost your kindness, strength, and selflessness. That's why I changed my mind about possessing you so I could rule the world._

Mukuro sighed as he locked his bedroom door (he couldn't risk not losing his control if someone busted into his room right now). As he walked towards his bed, Mukuro tried to remember when exactly in the last ten years he had changed his plans. But for the life of him, he just couldn't remember the exact moment he had decided to fully support Sawada Tsunayoshi. All Mukuro knew that over time he had trusted in Tsuna enough for him to believe that Tsuna could change, and in a way, control the world through his position as the Vongola Decimo. And the Mist Guardian was just fine with supporting, helping, and advising him from the sidelines.

"It's more of my style anyway," admitted Mukuro softly as he sat on his bed. "Or…should I say was…" Then suddenly, he felt something wet on his face. Mukuro put his hand on his cheek and was surprised to feel something that felt like a teardrop.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi...I can't believe it...you are actually making me cry..." said Mukuro in amazement. And what amazed him more was the fact that he could feel his face get even wetter and that his body also shook just a little. Mukuro, who was never the crying type, was going to force himself to stop when Tsuna's smiling and kind face flashed through his mind. Mukuro then sighed.

"Just this once Sawada Tsunayoshi. Just this once." The Mist Guardian then laid his face in his hand (the arm which it was connected to was on his knee) and let the tears fall. He didn't sob, tremble heavily, or give loud cries of anguish. But Mukuro's body did shake slightly and tears did slowly stream out of his eyes. And to Mukuro, who hadn't cried since he was a little child, this sign of grief felt just as extravagant as Lambo's crying sessions.

"Who's going to change and control the world now, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" he mumbled as grief and fear gripped their icy fingers around his heart. "Who is going to change the mafia, something I highly despised with one obvious exception, to something alright? Who…who am I going to follow? Oh gosh, I never would have said or been afraid of any of this ten years ago…I really have gone crazy these last ten years."

A minute or so after that confession, Mukuro's tears finally stopped coming. With a sigh, Mukuro sat up and leaned against the white-colored wall behind him. He stayed like that for a moment, with a painful heart and uncertain of the future. Then one of the two Vongola Mist Guardians felt a sudden, overprotective urge to check on his precious Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, and even the rest of the Guardians.

"Well…I did lock the door…and I do have the time and energy…," muttered Mukuro as he looked at the door, as if some piece of Millefiore trash was suddenly going to break it down. When no such thing happened, Mukuro closed his eyes. Within a second, his real body appeared, replacing the body everyone thought Leonardo Lippi. His blue and red eyes still closed, blue-haired Mukuro had his familiar trident appear in his right hand.

Then he concentrated and went into that special mind-space where he can see how everyone's minds were doing. The mind-space itself didn't look special, it was just a dark hallway with a few dim lights and doors lining the walls. But this was the place where Mukuro can sense people's minds, as well as the place where he enter them if they were in a susceptible state (like sleeping or near death).

Mukuro then went to a bright red door, which was edged with black skulls that either had red, blue, yellow, purple, or green eyes. _It's still here…so Gokudera is alive at least._ Despite himself, Mukuro Rukudo placed his hand on the door, which was the entrance to Gokudera's mind. A wave of complete and utter agony and grief suddenly washed over Mukuro, making him gasp with shock. He immediately took his hand off the door, stopping the horrible and painful wave of sadness.

"Gokudera…even though you were truly devoted to Tsunayoshi...don't let his death break you," advised Mukuro even though he knew Gokudera wouldn't hear him. "You're stronger than that." Then he went to the door next to Gokudera's, which was obviously Yamamoto's with its blue paint and its sword and baseball imprint. Not wanting to experience Yamamoto's emotional pain, Mukuro went on ahead, satisfied with the knowledge that the Rain Guardian was also still alive.

And so Mukuro continued, from Ken's bright yellow door imprinted with many various animals to Chrome's door with a faint imprint of an eyepatch, till he was satisfied that everyone that he wanted to check up on was still alive and well for the most part. The Mist Guardian then started to turn around when suddenly he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Something that should not be there.

Stopping immediately, Mukuro's mismatch eyes widen as his heart skipped a beat. _It…It can't be…I'm…just being delusional…_ But nevertheless, his heart pounding with something akin to desperate hope, Mukuro turned back around and faced the thing that just couldn't be there. But as Mukuro stared at the door speechless, the small part of his mind that wasn't shock told him that he wasn't seeing things.

The thing in question was a bright orange door with four imprints on each of its four corners: a pair of mittens on the top-right, friends on the top-left, family on the bottom-left, and the Vongola crest on the bottom-right. But the imprint that Mukuro kept his focus on was a big black-and-gold X that was right in the middle of the door. The door that without a doubt, was the entrance to Sawada Tsunayoshi's mind.

"I-Impossible…" stuttered Mukuro as he shakily and slowly reached his hand towards the door. "He is dead, this door, let alone his _mind_ shouldn't be here…unless…" Then with a deep breath, Mukuro's hand stopped shaking and quickly touched the door.

Unlike with Gokudera's mind door, Mukuro didn't feel a wave of overwhelming emotions. In fact, he didn't feel any emotions at all. Instead, he felt a sense of very deep rest coming through the door, like a very serious coma. But one thing was now so blatantly clear that Mukuro couldn't put it off as wishful thinking anymore: Sawada Tsunayoshi was alive.

Mukuro took his hand away from the orange door, letting out a small chuckle that quickly became a loud laugh of relief. The weight that he had felt on his soul ever since that White Spell member told him that his boss was dead immediately left, making Mukuro feel so light that he almost felt giddy.

"Kufufu…" Mukuro continued to laugh, feeling relieved because his sorrow and fear were now gone. "I don't how you are alive or what is going on but like before, I will trust you. I don't know if you planned to end up in this state or it was Byakuran's plan but I will stay quiet for your sake and Vongola's. Though I am betting that it was your plan."

Then with a smile, Mukuro turned around and began to leave the mind-space that helped him to sense everyone's minds. While he may not know what Tsuna was planning, Mukuro was satisfied for now with the knowledge that his boss was alive. After all, the one Mukuro ended up giving his respect will still be able to change and control the world and the mafia along with it. And best of all Mukuro Rukudo will still be able to advise and help Tsuna control their planet from the sidelines, which is exactly where he wanted to be.

 **Soo...how well did I write Mukuro? Was he in character, a bit OOC, or completely out of character? Please tell me so I know what I did right or wrong (and if I wrote him completely wrong...I might take the time and effort to redo this chapter. I do want to get him right after all). In any case, please review (they make me happy like it's my birthday or something like that) and have a great night/day! The next update will come up soon!**


	6. Chrome

**I don't KHR. And unless something really bizarre happens, I never will.**

 **Chrome**

Chrome smiled timidly as she clasped her black bag a bit tightly. She, Ken, Chikusa, Tsuna, and the other Guardians were on their way to the park for a picnic. Of course, Ken and Chikusa didn't want to go but after Chrome said she would like them to come (as well as some persuading from Tsuna), they finally accepted the invitation.

"Having fun my dear Chrome?" asked a familiar voice in her head. Chrome's lips turned up just a tiny bit more as she looked at everyone-else as they laughed or argued as they walked.

"Yes Mukuro-sama," she answered quietly but truthfully. While at times they could be loud and rash, these people had accepted her. Some more easily than others, but they still accepted a shy, timid girl with an eye-patch that can hardly do anything right. While Chrome did not exactly understand why, she really was grateful to them and Mukuro.

"Here we are Juudaime!" exclaimed Gokudera happily as he stopped and turned to face their boss with a bright smile. Chrome looked around at the bright green grass, the few beautiful leafy trees, and a rocky path nearby that currently had a couple pushing a baby in a stroller. The picnic spot itself was a hill that was spotted with yellow dandelions.

"This is the perfect spot for our…" Gokudera never got to finish his sentence. Because right after he said the word our, there was a gunshot. Chrome flinched at the loud sound as she grasped her black bag tightly. But before she could wonder where the gunshot came from or even reached into her bag for her trident, she saw it. Her heart skipped a beat as the rash but loyal Storm Guardian slowly fell to the ground, blood flowing out of the hole right above his heart.

"GOKU…" Yamamoto started to scream when suddenly there was another gunshot. This time, the bullet went right through his forehead. Right after that, everything just became chaotic. Chrome felt an icy hand of terror squeezed her heart as one after another, the people she had considered her friends, were shot down. Some tried to fight back, like Hibari, Ken, Ryohei but they too were shot down like they were animals lined up for slaughter.

Chrome wanted to help but everything went too fast, and pure horror had rendered her body motionless. Then, as she stared at the gruesome and dreadful scene before in shock, she felt someone slam into her back, causing both of them to crash onto the ground. Then finally, there were no more gunshots, no more screams or more yells. Just eerie silence.

As Chrome's heart beat rapidly and she breathed heavily, she felt the body on top roll off of her. Apprehension crushing her soul but knowing that she had to look, Chrome looked to her side. Her violet eye grew wide with shock. The one who had crashed into Chrome, the one who was the reason why she was alive and unhurt, was Tsuna. And there were several bullet-holes in his body.

"Bo-Bossu!" cried Chrome, finally comprehending everything that had just happened. Gokudera, Ken, and everyone else had been shot. The people who she was just going to have a picnic with, who had accepted her, who had made her feel like she wasn't alone, were dead. At least, everyone except Tsuna and Mukuro. But Chrome could tell just by looking at Tsuna that he was going to leave very soon and even her Mukuro wouldn't be able to save him.

"Chrome…" Tsuna muttered as he looked at her with his brown eyes, which were becoming unfocused.

"I-I'm here!" exclaimed Chrome as she picked herself up to her knees and clasped her dear boss' trembling hand. "I'm here…"

"At least…y-you're a-alright…" Tsuna said with a relieved smile as he clasped her shaking hand back. Then his eyes rolled back, and his hand loosened in Chrome's hand. Chrome Dukuro, one of Tsuna's two Mist Guardians, could only watch as Tsuna's hand fell onto the bloodstained ground with a small splat.

For a moment, the young purple-haired girl just kneeled there and looked at her boss, who gave her such sincere smiles and concern. Then her eye became blurry with tears before they fell, making a single flowing stream down her face.

"No…" muttered Chrome as she squeezed herself in a desperate attempt to stop her body from trembling and her heart from breaking. "T-this can't be happening…t-this has to be a nightmare…Mukuro-sama…this is a nightmare, right?" There was no answer.

"M-Mukuro-sama?" asked Chrome timidly. Fear made her blood freeze when once again, there was no answer. "Mukuro-sama?!" For a third time, there wasn't an answer, a sigh, or anything to indicate that Mukuro was even there. It was then that Chrome had to accept the truth of the situation: that just in a matter of minutes, Chrome was truly and utterly alone again.

The agony that her grief wrought upon her was so great that it caused her sensitive heart to break like a stained glass window. Chrome sobbed into her hands, not caring who saw her in such a broken state. The people who she had slowly been opening up to, the ones who she realized had cared for her in one way or another, the ones she herself had cared for, were gone. Once again, Chrome Dukuro was all alone in the world, where no one, not even her Mother and Step-Father, loved her.

The pain of these simple truths consume her so much that Chrome didn't even realize that the ground had opened up from under her. She immediately fell into the dark and seemingly bottomless hole. Chrome was too broken to scream as gravity made her fall faster than her tears, making it look like that her teardrops were flying upwards.

Then, before she knew it, Chrome felt something like a soft mattress beneath her and soft sheets on top of her. There was also something covering her mouth, and for some reason it was helping her to breathe. Confused and bewildered, the Mist Guardian opened her eye and winced at the bright light over her body. Slowly opening her eye this time, Chrome was able to see that she was in a hospital room and the thing over her mouth was an oxygen mask.

That was when she remembered everything. Her dear boss and the others never got shot down right before their picnic. Instead, Chrome and many of her friends got sent to the future where her Mukuro-sama was missing and a mafia family called the Millefiore was trying to kill them. A future where Tsuna had been killed during a peace meeting with the very same family. A future where Chrome's nightmare and worst fear could still come to pass.

Chrome Dukuro closed her eye, her heart still aching from the dream she had just experienced. For most of her life, Chrome had been ignored, scorned, and hated. Even her own Mother didn't value Chrome's life to the point that she didn't want to donate her organs so that Chrome could survive from that fateful car accident. For most of her life, Chrome had been alone and it was all that she had known.

Then Mukuro came into her life. Not only did he made her organs from his illusions, he led her to Ken and Chikusa, who slowly but surely became her friends. Then when Mukuro agreed to Iemitsu's offer, she met Tsuna and the other guardians. Tsuna immediately accepted her, even when she had caused him embarrassment when she kissed his cheek in greeting. And while some the guardians were a bit wary of her at first because of her connection to Mukuro, all of them also began to treat her like a friend.

While Chrome wasn't used to all the kind attention, she would be lying to say that she didn't like it. Their concern and smiles made Chrome so warm that she couldn't help but smile or shrink back out of bashfulness. And for the first time in her life, the Mist Guardian knew what not being alone felt like and she didn't want it to ever end.

But then Chrome got hit with that pink bazooka while she was just sitting by the window in Kokuyo land, looking through one of Ken's comic books. The pink bazooka had sent to the Kokuyo land in the future, where everything was even more run down and there were no Ken or Chikusa in sight. Before Chrome could start to panic, Glo Xinia came and attacked her, a fight she only won because of Mukuro and his confidence in her.

And ever since then, she had been lying in this hospital bed, slipping in and out of consciousness. Luckily, during the times when she was conscious (but not really able to move) she had learned from the people by her side what was going on and exactly how desolate this future really was. Then her illusionary organs disappeared, indicating that something bad had happened to Mukuro. It was only because of Hibari that she was able to make her own illusionary organs.

All of this have made Chrome Dukuro very much afraid. Afraid that Mukuro was gone forever. Afraid that Tsuna, the other guardians, and everyone who had been by her bedside (like Fuuta and Bianchi) will die either by their attempts to return to the past or because this future was meant to be. Afraid that Chrome will be horribly alone once again.

"Mukuro-sama…" mumbled Chrome even though she doubted that her dear Mukuro would answer her. "I can't be alone again…I don't want them to die…what can I…" Then suddenly, like a lightbulb turning on in her head, Chrome knew what she had to do.

Full of determination, Chrome opened her one eye and looked at the nearby marked calendar. When she saw that today's date had been circled with a red marker, Chrome took in a deep breath before taking off her oxygen mask. Then she began to get out of bed, her body weak and protesting against the movement.

But despite that, the Mist Guardian kept on going. Today was the day her boss and the others were going to invade Irie's base to defeat him. They were also going to find out what was special about that white round device that had been in both her and Tsuna's dreams (which Chrome had a feeling got sent to them by her Mukuro-sama). Tsuna and the others hoped that if they accomplished all of this, then they could go back to the past and prevent this horrible future from happening.

And Chrome was going to join them. Yes, she may be still weak from her battle with Glo Xinia. Yes, she may still be recovering from the time when her illusions disappeared. Yes, she may be overall weaker than her Boss and the others. Yes, she may not be as good as an illusionist as her Mukuro-sama.

But Chrome could still create illusions to help her dear boss and her other loved ones. And she had enough strength to fight against the Millefiore who wanted to take them away from her. But above all, Chrome had the determination, will, and courage to do so. Because now that she knew what having friends and loved ones were like, there was no way she was going to do nothing while they were in danger. And Chrome figured that if she protected them with the best of her ability, there will be a higher chance of everyone surviving and living out the rest of their lives happily, together.

 **Oh gosh that beginning...well...what do you think? Was the chapter good and did I portray Chrome correctly? Please tell me in your reviews (or just comment whatever you thought/felt during this chapter. I like hearing about that too:) In any case, hopefully the next chapter will be up sometime this week. Till then, have a good day/night!**

 **P.S. Also, I am thinking about writing a chapter from Reborn's point of view. What do you think?**


	7. TYL Hibari

**WARNING: Much like the Mukuro chapter, this one has spoilers from the Choice Battle arc. As well as spoilers from the invasion on Irie's base. So read at your own RISK.**

 **Guests (they were a lot or you): I fixed the last sentence of the last chapter and I am glad that this fanfic has potential to go out with a bang:) Thank you all so much for your reviews and input:)**

 **Pipe Dream: I am glad that my chapters are improving:) And about the heartbreak the characters are going through...its tough. But things will get better. They just have to move forward with hope and luckily, they know that.**

 **I don't own KHR, as always. Nothing has changed. Now that is over with, here is the chapter we have been waiting for!**

 **TYL Hibari**

Hibari heard the door closed behind him and sighed. He had just finished his first training session with the past Sawada Tsunayoshi and now all Hibari wanted was to get away from all the unpleasant crowding. But as Hibari walked back to his special section of the Vongola lair, he couldn't help but remember a certain unpleasant and admittedly, unhappy memory.

KHR

Hibari entered the main floor of the lair, a rare feeling of unease making his stomach a tiny bit queasy. He had just returned from a long week of searching for information on Box Weapons and more than anything at the moment Hibari Kyoya wished he could continue looking. But today was the day he had to return. Because today was the day the first stage of Sawada Tsunayoshi's plan began, and Hibari had a big part to play in that stage.

The black-haired man had agreed to the boss' risky plan along with Irie Shoichi, and it wasn't just because there was no other way to stop Byakuran and save his beloved Namimori. He agreed because Tsunayoshi was a man he truly respected and trusted. His trust and respect was so great that if Tsuna wanted Hibari to follow him to the ends of the earth, Hibari would do so without question. Which is why, even though the plan had a high chance of failing, Hibari Kyoya readily agreed. _Besides, there was no other way to have everyone survive in one piece._

Then suddenly there was a scream. It was so loud, so unearthly, and so full of unbelievable pain that Hibari pulled out his tonfas on pure instinct. But what made a slight shiver go up his spine was the fact the howl sounded very familiar to Hibari. Not that he had ever heard anyone scream or howl like that (even the people he had bitten to death didn't scream like that). But the voice that had emitted the heartbreaking howl sounded like it came from someone who the Cloud Guardian knew very well. _Gokudera Hayato?_

However, before Hibari Kyoya could begin to wonder what in the world was wrong with Gokudera, there was another scream. It sounded completely different from the one before but it had the same amount of unworldliness, agony, and familiarity. _That's…Yamamoto Takeshi…_ Without another thought, Hibari ran towards this new scream, as well as the screams that followed after it. When Hibari deduced that the screams were coming from the dining hall, he quickly barged in, ready to show everyone how much the loud and terrible noise had ticked him off.

"Whoever is making that horrible noise, prepared to be bitten t…" For the first time in his life, Hibari was shocked speechless. He was so shocked that he even dropped his precious tonfas, making quite a clatter when they hit the floor. But for the first time in his life, Hibari didn't notice the loud noise as he stared at the scene before him.

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto were sobbing on the ground, as they kept on emitting those horrible heart-wrenching screams. I-Pin was kneeling nearby, her hands over her eyes as tears fell down her young pretty face like a waterfall. Lambo was kneeling next to her, and surprisingly wasn't crying, though his body was shaking pretty badly.

Lambo was also staring with an unbelieving look at the person who was lying between the Storm and Rain Guardians. This person was in fact being held tightly yet gently by Gokudera while Yamamoto sobbed onto the person's chest, his hands clenching the man's shirt tightly. This familiar person also had blood all over his unmoving chest and his eyes were closed, with no sign that they were ever going to open again. He was no other than the 10th Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

For a millisecond, Hibari Kyoya truly believed that Tsuna, the omnivore that he often challenged for a fight, was dead. Then luckily for his already hurting heart and soul, the Cloud Guardian remembered what the first stage of the plan was. To have Shoichi help Tsunayoshi fake his death and for Hibari to make sure none of the rest of the Vongola found out the truth. When Hibari agreed, he truly thought his first job was going to be easy, at least compared to Shoichi's job.

Shoichi's first job was to switch the regular bullets of Byakuran's men (the ones who were going to 'kill' Tsuna) with the bullets that he had invented without getting caught. Like Moretti the Murdered, these special bullets also had the ability to stop a person's heart and make them go into a deathly state. Shoichi's bullets, like the Dying Will bullets, also didn't actually pierce the skin. Instead, once they hit the skin, they just disappeared while the blood capsule hidden inside of them exploded on the victim's body.

However, unlike Moretti (who could still move around even when he stopped his own heart), once these bullets hit the victim's skin, the victim would go into a very deep coma. A coma so deep that only another special bullet would be able to wake the person up again.

Since these bullets (Shoichi called them adios bullets) looked like regular bullets and no one else knew they even existed, it wouldn't be a challenge for a captain of the Millefiore to switch bullets. But the job still had its risks so Hibari couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved when he got a message from Shoichi (less than an hour ago) saying that the mission was successful. Once he had received the message, the Cloud Guardian hurried towards their secret lair so he could carry out his part.

Hibari Kyoya's mission was simply to take Tsuna's body away and clean it so the other Guardians won't figure out that the blood didn't actually belonged to the brunet. That was all they planned for him to do, and that was all Hibari expected. But as he gazed at the three Guardians and I-Pin, Hibari had to admit he didn't expect this. Sure, he knew all the herbivores of the Vongola were going to cry and make other annoying noises when they find out Tsuna was 'dead.' But Hibari didn't expect his fellow family members to treat Tsuna's death like it was the end of the world.

"It's your fault…" Lambo finally spoke in words full of angry accusation, breaking Hibari out of his reverie. "It's all…your f-fault." Gokudera, who usually would have some angry reply, just lifted his head from the crook of Tsuna's shoulder and looked at Lambo with a guilty expression.

"I-I k-know…" The gray-haired herbivore admitted, his body shaking violently along with his voice. A voice that sounded so broken that Hibari's heart couldn't help but hitch with pain. Even Lambo's green eyes widened a bit in surprise at the honest response, but then the teenaged herbivore regained his composure with a shake of his head.

"Then…why…did you make that mistake?!" yelled Lambo, his body shaking in anger and grief. "Why…why did you two let Tsuna-nii die?!"

"Lambo!" exclaimed I-Pin with a shocked and criticizing tone as she looked at Lambo. "They didn't let Tsuna die! They tried their best to protect him…"

"No they didn't!" The dark-haired Lightning Guardian all but screamed. "Gokudera is smart enough that he should have seen past Byakuran's lies and realized that the peace meeting was actually a trap! And Yamamoto is strong enough that he should have been able to protect Tsuna-nii no problem!"

"Lambo!" I-Pin cried, obviously not agreeing with what her friend was saying.

"I k-know…" the sword-carrying herbivore replied as he finally lifted his head to look at Lambo, his brown eyes completely red. "W-We should have…should have been able to save him…to protect him…but…h-he assured us that everything was going to be a-alright. T-that we will have p-peace once a-again…that R-Reborn-san would be saved and n-no one else would die…W-We were still worried but we trusted h-him…h-he had h-his Hyper Intuition after all…so w-we let h-him go into the room alone with Byakuran..."

"A-and w-we s-stood guard outside…until w-we…h-heard…g-g-gunshots…" continued Gokudera, tears rapidly falling down his blotchy cheeks as he struggled to talk through his sobs. "But…y-you're r-right…I-I shouldn't have let Byakuran trick m-me…I-I…shouldn't have let J-Juudaime go into that room alone…I-I FAILED HIM! I, HIS RIGHT-HAND MAN, FAILED JUUDAIME, MY BEST FRIEND, AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

Gokudera then let out an ear-splitting howl that was so full of guilt, grief, agony, self-hatred, and sadness that a part of Hibari wanted to cover his ears in pain. As Gokudera went back to crying into the crook of Tsuna's shoulder, Hibari Kyoya couldn't help but tremble slightly. _Gokudera Hayato wasn't supposed to blame himself…he wasn't supposed to be this heartbroken…_

"G-Gokudera-san...it's not your fault…" I-Pin said as she tried to comfort the Storm Guardian.

"It's mine!" protested Yamamoto fervently, tears falling rapidly out of his eyes as well. "I was the one who said it was okay! I was the one who agreed that everything was going to be alright! I- I'm the one who failed Tsuna! I-I c-couldn't save Oyaji…I-I c-couldn't…s-save…I COULDN'T EVEN SAVE MY BEST FRIEND, SOMEONE THAT I CONSIDERED FAMILY! I'M SO FRIGGING USLESS!"

"No you're not!" protested I-Pin with a desperate and sincere tone. "It's no one's fault! Only Byakuran's!"

But the Rain Guardian didn't listen as he emitted a cry that sounded like his heart was being shattered. Then he pressed his face back onto Tsuna's bloody and unmoving chest as he continued to sob, heaving once in a while. Hibari clenched his fists tightly and ground his teeth together as the Chinese girl went back to sobbing into her hands, defeated. _Yamamoto Takeshi shouldn't sound so broken, so defeated…I-Pin is too young to cry like that…_

"W-Well then…a-at least y-you admit it…" Lambo as his thin body shook violently and he clenched both of his fists. "B-But…if y-you t-think…t-that…I'm going to f-forgive y-you…then…you are surely m-mistaken! B-Because…no m-matter what y-you say…it…w-won't…bring h-h-him back…IT WON'T BRING MY BROTHER BACK!"

Then, clearly not able to hold it in anymore, Lambo made a noise that was between a strangled sob and a tormented yell as he hurled his body forward towards Tsuna and Gokudera. And once he was there, the teenaged Lightning Guardian hugged Gokudera's back with one arm as he tenderly held his brother's head, Lambo's forehead touching Tsuna's cold one.

"W-Why do people have to die?" Lambo asked softly as he sobbed. "Especially the p-people who don't deserve it? Why?" Lambo then continued to cry like he didn't expect an answer, which was just as well. Because no one did, and Hibari knew it was because none of them had one.

Then at that moment, even though he had promised Tsuna, Hibari really wanted to tell the truth. He wanted to tell his family members, all of whom he respected in one way or another, that Tsuna wasn't dead. That this is was all a ruse to fool Byakuran, to give him a false sense of security. That this was the only way to save Tsuna while at the same time delaying the inevitable attack that surely would have happened by now if Tsuna didn't go to that meeting. That this would be the pressure their past selves needed to fight against Byakuran and his blasted Millefiore.

But the Cloud Guardian knew that if he did, their well thought-out plan would fall apart. If that happened, Byakuran would indeed conquer the world and humanity would be forced to accept a terrible fate. Not only that, every single one of the Vongola family, from Lambo to I-Pin would be killed. And Hibari couldn't let that happen. Even though it would mean having these herbivores, the people that Hibari had to admit were his friends, to suffer horribly.

 _It's only temporary…this…this grief won't last forever._ With that thought in mind, Hibari unclenched his fists and took in a deep breath. He had delayed doing his assignment long enough. It was time to continue their plan, their only chance of survival, before Yamamoto or somebody else somehow figured out the truth.

"Move aside," commanded Hibari as he walked towards the three Guardians and their Boss on the floor, picking up his tonfas along the way. "I have to clean Tsunayoshi's body." When he reached them and the three Guardians still didn't move, Hibari let out an agitated breath before clearing this throat. _Come on… don't make this harder than it has to be…please…_ Yamamoto twitched a bit at that, but still none of them moved away from their beloved boss' body.

"Move aside before I bite you all to death," Hibari threatened, his voice all but exclaiming with anger.

"Then just do it," grunted Gokudera, a tiny bit of his usual anger back into his broken voice. "I don't care anymore…" These words took Hibari back, making his gray eyes grow wide with shock. Never once in the ten years that Hibari knew the gray-haired herbivore, had Gokudera backed down from a fight or not care about his self-preservation this much. And judging by the way the others didn't move or protest, they felt the same as Gokudera.

"Fine!" Hibari growled as he roughly pushed Yamamoto and Gokudera away from Tsuna's body with his tonfas.

"Hey…" Lambo said as he looked up at Hibari, Tsuna's head on one hand and defiance in his green eyes. "Yo…" Before the Lightning Guardian could say anymore, Hibari Kyoya pushed him back (with slightly less force than he used with Yamamoto and Gokudera), making Lambo let go of Tsuna's head.

But before Tsuna's head could collide harshly with the hard floor, Hibari dropped one of his tonfas and caught him with a gentleness that he usually reserve for cute little animals. The Cloud Guardian involuntarily flinched when his hand touched the cold skin on Tsuna's neck. _The Adios bullets do their job extremely well…too well._ With a small sigh, Hibari quickly put both of his tonfas away before placing one arm under his boss' knees and the other under his shoulders.

"No! Don't, please!" yelled Yamamoto in desperation when Hibari stood up slowly, so he wouldn't jostle Tsuna's body more he needed to.

"Don't you dare!" cried Gokudera as he picked himself up at the same time as Yamamoto. As both of them and Lambo started to race towards him, apparently ready to fight to just have a few more minutes with Tsuna's body, Hibari grounded his teeth. _Why are you making this harder than it has to be?!_

"That is enough!" Hibari yelled. A small part of him was startled at himself, since he hardly yells, if ever. But the Cloud Guardian just couldn't take seeing any more heartbreak.

"Do you really want to leave Tsuna's body in this bloody state?!" Hibari exclaimed, as his body shook with anger, and possibly grief. When they stopped in their tracks, Hibari took that as a sign to continue. "And he wouldn't want you to stay in this pitiful state either! He would want you to get up and keep moving on! Not clinging to his lifeless body like it was your only lifeline!"

Immediately Hibari felt guilty, an emotion he wasn't accustomed to feeling. He knew his words were harsh, especially with his even harsher tone. But if there was one thing Hibari Kyoya knew, it was that the herbivores, his friends, needed a wake-up call.

And it worked. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Lambo stopped running and looked like Hibari had hit them across the face with one of his tonfas. Their faces then crumbled again before they fell to their knees and cried some more. The Cloud Guardian sighed. He would have liked it if they had stopped crying, but Hibari knew that would have been asking for too much. _At least they've stopped trying to take Tsuna's body away from me…I guess this is a step in the right direction…_

Without another word, Hibari turned and started to walk towards the door, leaving the sobbing four behind him. As Hibari walked, he began to condemn himself for thinking that his first assignment could possibly be easy. _Why in the world did I think that the others wouldn't be suffering this hard?! Why did I think it was going to be easy to conceal the truth from them?! Why did I think that I could take seeing their pain and anguish easily?!_

Hibari Kyoya then glared at his boss' still face, the one whom he greatly trusted and respected, and even cared for. Hibari knew that Tsuna had been uneasy with certain parts of their plan, especially the part where the other Vongola family members had to believe that he was dead. But the Cloud Guardian still couldn't help but feel angry at him.

 _This plan better work Sawada Tsunayoshi. You better come back to life so I can bite you to death_ _twice_ _for putting your Guardians through so much anguish. For making me carry this burden practically alone…though I guess I did agree to have this burden…_ His anger then fade a little, to be replaced with a bit of fear.

By this time, Hibari was by the dining room door. When he walked into the doorway, Hibari Kyoya held Sawada Tsunayoshi's body just a bit tightly. Despite himself, the Cloud Guardian couldn't help but feel afraid that the plan just might fail. That Tsuna just might stay in his deathly state forever. That he just might won't be able to get his revenge for Tsuna giving him this horrible and heavy burden. That Hibari just might not see his boss smile, fight, or laugh ever again, like what everyone else believed.

KHR

This fear had only increased when Sasagawa Ryohei arrived and made it clear that he was in denial about Tsuna's 'death.' Luckily, it didn't take much or very long to break Ryohei's delusions but the confrontation still did a number on Hibari. Once again, it hurt Hibari to see a fellow comrade so devastated about their dear boss' 'death,' especially one who was always so energetic and positive.

When Ryohei raced off to presumably his room, Hibari couldn't help but feel somewhat grateful that he wouldn't have to break the news to Reborn. Reborn had disappeared around a week ago before Tsuna's death, most likely because he didn't want to die in front of Tsuna. Hibari also couldn't help feeling grateful that the infant tutor probably won't ever know that his student had been killed by Byakuran's men.

But then Reborn from the past arrived. Luckily, Hibari wasn't there at the time but when Giannini told him how Reborn reacted to the situation, he still felt horrible and even more afraid. More than Hibari had ever wanted anything, he wanted bite his dear boss to death as punishment for putting everyone, including him, through so much pain. But as the Millefiore grew more serious and ferocious, Hibari began to fear more and more that he wouldn't be able to.

But then he met the past Sawada Tsunayoshi. At first, Hibari sort of doubted that this Tsuna could do what needed to be done. But that quickly changed when Tsuna went under the Vongola Trial of Succession (which was only a half an hour ago). Of course past Tsunayoshi was having trouble adjusting to the power of his newly enhanced gloves but Hibari knew that practice will soon change that.

So it was with a smile that Hibari Kyoya walked towards his secluded quarters. Because for the first time in weeks, Hibari felt alright. Yes, the Vongola family members that weren't in that white device were still feeling the loss of their boss. Yes, there was still a chance that the plan Hibari, Shoichi, and Tsunayoshi created could still fail.

But, the Vongola family members that were in the white round device now had a break from their grief. And just as important, Tsuna and the others from the past were steadily getting stronger. Which meant that the plan was moving along as scheduled and that it could still work. Which also meant that the man Hibari respected so much will come back to life and Hibari will be able to bite him to death. Hibari's smile grew even wider as another feeling he hadn't really felt in a long while entered his heart: hope.

 **This might be easily my longest chapter ever...but...I think it turned out well. So, what do you think? Was Hibari in character or not? Did some parts of this chapter seem a bit longwinded or was the flow alright? In any case, please review/comment and I will update as soon as I can. Yes people, I am doing a Reborn chapter:) So till then, have a good night/day!**


	8. Reborn

**Okay, sorry that it ended up being at the end of the week instead of the beginning, but this took longer (and harder) to write than planned. But overall, I am pleased with it. So with no further ado, the chapter you all really wanted, Reborn!**

 **I don't own KHR. And it is just as well too. I like it the way it is.**

 **Reborn**

When the pink smoke finally cleared, Reborn looked at his unfamiliar surroundings in interest. Less than a minute ago, he had been accidently hit with Lambo's ten-year bazooka, sending him here. And while the Sun Arcobaleno wondered why he couldn't move out of the way of the annoying kid's weapon, Reborn didn't let himself get bothered by it too much. _Since I am in the future, I might as well see how Dame-Tsuna is doing as the Vongola Decimo…_

"R-Reborn?" Recognizing the familiar voice, Reborn turned around and saw the teenaged Lambo standing there, his mouth hanging open in a comedic fashion. The hitman furrowed his eyebrows slightly when he saw the shocked expression on the Lightning Guardian's face and the unbelief in his green eyes. _Why is he looking at me like I'm a ghost?_

While Reborn expected anyone to be at least slightly surprised when someone's past self just appeared out of nowhere, he didn't expect this much. Especially from Lambo, who was the one most familiar with the ways of the ten-year bazooka, since it belonged to him and all. _And besides, it's not like I should have changed much in ten years, being in this cursed body and all. Unless the curse was broken...nah, I probably lost an eye or something. Hmph, I kind of hope that is the case...It will be cool to wear an eye-patch all the time._

"Ciaossu Lambo," Reborn then finally replied, with a small evil smirk and with a fake pleasantness in his voice.

"AAAAHHH!" screamed the fifteen-year-old as he raced out of the room (which considering there were couches and a piano in it, had to be the living room). "STUPID-DERA! YAMAMOTO!"

"Well some things never change…" muttered Reborn with a chuckle before he realized something strange about Lambo's words. "Wait…why didn't he call for Tsuna?" As Reborn became more unsettled than before, he felt Leon move to the rim of his fedora. The cursed infant absentmindedly lifted his hand so that Leon could get on it. When Leon was situated on his tiny hand, Reborn looked at his trusted companion and sighed.

"Maybe Tsuna is away because of a meeting or something," Reborn told his pet. Leon just looked at him with his wide, yellow sclera eyes, like he didn't believe his beloved master. Reborn sighed softly because he knew Leon was right. While Reborn knew that the answer he came up was very probable, a wary and apprehensive feeling in his gut told him otherwise. And Reborn just couldn't shake it off. Then there was the sound of impeding running footsteps from outside the room.

"You better be right about this you stupid cow!" cried a loud and familiar voice, that was edge with irritation and strangely, a bit of hope.

"Of course I'm right Stupid-dera!" Reborn heard Lambo retort loudly. "Why can't you just believe me?!"

"Now now, Gokudera knows you aren't lying Lambo," intercepted another familiar voice peacefully. "It is just hard to…" At that moment, Lambo arrived at the doorway with two older men. All three skidded to a stop, the two adults staring at Reborn in hope and disbelief.

"Wrap our heads around," finished a dark-haired tall man softly. Even though he was taller now and he had a small vertical scar on his chin, there was no doubt in Reborn's mind that this man was the future Yamamoto.

"R-Reborn-san…" stuttered a silver-haired man with emerald eyes as he took a few staggering steps towards Reborn, his hands outreached just a bit.

"Gokudera," said Reborn with a small smile as he noticed with fondness how much Gokudera had changed in ten years but yet was totally recognizable, like Yamamoto. However, even though Reborn smiled at them, he only grew more uneasy inside. _Why is everyone looking at me like I am a ghost?_

"And Yamamoto," added Reborn. "The cow from ten years ago accidently sent me here with his bazooka so I don't have much time. What happened?" Reborn didn't become the world's strongest hitman by brawn alone after all. Reborn suspected ever since he saw Lambo that something terrible had happened but it was clear now that he saw the other two Guardians. And Reborn, being a curious and straightforward man, was going to find out why he was feeling so anxious. Even though the cursed hitman had a strong feeling that he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Just give me the details, I think I only have about a minute-and-a-half left," Reborn a bit hurriedly, right after the three Guardians looked at each other with a sad and uneasy expression. _Like something akin to a tragedy occurred…and they don't know how to break it to me…if they even should._ Reborn's heart beat just a tiny bit fast at that thought and the infant had to gulp in order to relieve his suddenly dry throat. _Maybe I shouldn't know what happened…this is the future after all, and that is something no one should know too much about. But their reactions…_

"Right!" cried Gokudera, apparently snapping out of his shock as he opened the black suitcase that he happened to be carrying. Meanwhile, Leon changed into a green alarm clock, showing everyone that Reborn and his pet only had a little over a minute left in this time.

"Where is...ah ha!" exclaimed Gokudera victoriously as he pulled out something that looked like a photograph. He then turned it around to reveal a picture of a young man with red hair and he was wearing glasses over his green eyes.

"There isn't time to give you all the details, but this man is Irie Shoichi and because of him…the Vongola is in great danger of being eradicated," explained Gokudera.

"How?" Reborn asked quickly and bluntly, as his apprehension and anxiety grew steadily larger. _Great danger of being eradicated?! What in the heck are you doing Dame-Tsuna?! What in the heck am I doing?!_

"He is part of the Millefiore family, a famiglia that came about a few years ago when the Gesso combined with Giglio Nero," answered Yamamoto. Despite himself, Reborn gasped slightly when he heard the name, Giglio Nero. _That's Aria's family…what in the world happened for her to join a family that wants to destroy the Vongola! Unless…Aria is dead by now…_

"Shoichi is a very important captain and friend to their Don, Byakuran," Gokudera continued. "And it just so happens that he lived in Namimori ten years ago. So when you go back to the past…"

"You want me to kill him," interrupted Reborn, having heard so many assassination requests in his life that he could now tell when one was coming from a mile away. But what surprised him was that Gokudera was asking him to do such a thing. While the Storm Guardian had never been the one to shy away from violence, he wasn't a stone-cold killer either.

"But Shoichi would only be a kid like us then…" interjected Yamamoto. "He hadn't done anything wrong then…maybe if Reborn just talks to him and has Tsuna befriend him…"

"Do you really want to take the chance that Shoichi won't just betray him?!" yelled Gokudera. "Do you really want to take the chance that this future could still happen?!" Yamamoto's face then paled, like he was remembering a very painful memory, before facing the ground beside him. Reborn's dark eyes couldn't help but widen in surprise.

Yamamoto, much like Tsuna, believed that everyone's life was precious and made it a point to never kill his opponents. So for him to not continue fighting for the past Shoichi's life meant that this future really was terrible. And it wasn't just because there was a big chance the Vongola might get wiped off the face of the earth.

"Please Reborn…" Lambo said with a pleading tone. "Your future self can't do it because…he doesn't exist anymore. He died along with the rest of the Arcobaleno except for Lal Mirch and Aria's daughter, Yuni." The Sun Arcobaleno didn't respond but only because the words were stuck in his throat. _So that's why they were looking at me like that, I died. And I was right, Aria did die…but Colonello, Fon, and Skull…t-they died too? How…_

"P-Please...you're the only one who can save T-Tsuna-nii," continued Lambo, his voice quivering as his green eyes began to fill up with tears. Reborn's heart immediately skipped a beat as his soul began to fill with dread. _No…oh no…_ Reborn quickly went over the past few minutes, and everything, from Lambo not calling for Tsuna from Yamamoto's pained expression, lead to one conclusion. That his worst fear had come true. _Tsuna…Tsuna can't be…_

Reborn opened his mouth so that he can confirm whether he was right, while wishing for once in his life that he wasn't. However, right at that moment, Leon, who was still in his alarm clock form, rang. The five minutes were now up. Reborn immediately closed his eyes as he waited to pop back to the present. The present where Reborn had to do something about Shoichi, so that he could keep his worst fear from happening.

But instead of feeling like he was flying through time, Reborn felt nothing. His heart beating fast, Reborn opened his eyes. Instead of standing in the street where he left Tsuna and the others, he was still in that living room. And instead of looking at Tsuna's kind and concerned face, he was looking at the worried faces of the future selves of Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Lambo. _Why…_

"Maybe…maybe the five minutes hasn't passed yet," suggested Yamamoto hopefully as he scratched the back of his head.

"No…it's been more than five minutes…I can tell," stated Lambo. Even though Reborn truly wanted to disagree, he didn't because he knew that the Lightning Guardian was right. And he hated it, and not only because he had just agreed with the annoying cow.

"Maybe the past Giannini got ahold of your bazooka again," suggested Gokudera, his voice not as hopeful as Yamamoto's was.

"We haven't seen Giannini in a while, so no, the bazooka isn't malfunctioning either," Reborn said as he made sure that his voice didn't portray the sense of fear and doom he felt. _Am I…stuck in this time period? No...this can't be, I have to…_ Sensing that he was about to lose some control over his emotions, Reborn tipped his fedora and took a deep breath. When he became calm enough to his satisfaction, Reborn pushed his black fedora back to its normal position.

"Tsuna died by the hands of the Millefiore…didn't he?" asked Reborn solemnly, his heart beating fast as he waited for the answer. He knew what the answer was of course, but the cursed infant wanted to confirm it. _And besides…maybe…just maybe…I'm wrong._ But Reborn's hopes dashed to the ground when he saw the grieved and pained expressions of the Guardians. There was no doubt now, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn's student, was dead.

"Byakuran wanted to have a peace meeting," confirmed Gokudera brokenly, his green eyes misting up with unshed tears. "J-Juudaime agreed because he wanted the war to end and he didn't want anyone else to die. Especially you…he saw this peace meeting as his last chance to save you. But…it was a trap." As a tear escaped Gokudera's eye, Reborn's heart felt like someone had whipped it, hard. _Tsuna…what were you thinking?!_ The Sun Arcobaleno then took another deep breath, which just barely managed to calm him down this time.

"I…ugh!" Right then and without warning, Reborn's chest flared up in terrible physical pain. When Sun Arcobaleno moved his hand to his chest, he was startled to find that his arm was stiff and that he had trouble moving it. _What the…?!_

"Reborn!" cried Yamamoto in alarm.

"Shoot, the anti Tri-ni-set radiation must be getting to him!" exclaimed Gokudera as he raced to Reborn and picked him and Leon up. Reborn was in too much pain to even care that someone besides Bianchi had picked him up without his permission.

"We got to get him to Giannini! Quick!" Lambo cried, clearly panicked as Gokudera clutched the cursed baby to his chest.

"You think I don't know that you stupid cow!" shouted Gokudera as he raced out of the room. As Gokudera ran down the halls, with Lambo and Yamamoto at his heels, Reborn didn't say a word. He just watched situation around him unfold with a somewhat blank expression, his initial shock regarding his new condition gone. The only thing Reborn could feel now was his pain: physical and emotional.

KHR

"Where is the nearest training room?" Reborn asked Giannini. After Gokudera had taken him to Giannini (who was finally a good inventor like his father), the inventor quickly got over his shock and stripped Reborn of his black suit and instead gave him an alien-looking one. As soon as Reborn put on the white suit (which was alien-looking because it covered every part of his body except his face. And it had a tail), Reborn's physical pain receded. Giannini then placed a transparent ball around his yellow pacifier so that no one would be able to trace Reborn.

While Reborn's physical pain continued to recede and his ability to move went back to normal, the three Guardians caught Giannini up with recent events. Then they told Reborn that the reason why he was feeling pain was because Byakuran had released anti Tri-ni-set radiation into the air. This radiation, while not effecting regular humans, will slowly kill and paralyze anyone that was an Arcobaleno. Giannini then added that he had managed to create a barrier for the base (the one they were currently in right now) that defended it against the radiation.

He had also created the suit that Reborn was wearing that effectively protected the wearer against the radiation. Giannini had originally intended it for the future Reborn, but Reborn's future self had disappeared two weeks before he could finish it. The inventor then admitted with a smile that he was glad that he did decide for whatever reason to finish his creation, because it was now saving Reborn's life. However, Giannini had stated in a serious tone that the suit will not be enough to protect Reborn if he left the lair for any reason. It was after hearing that Reborn asked Giannini his question, having heard enough of what had changed in ten years for one day.

"Uh…" stuttered Giannini, startled by Reborn's strange and random question.

"Show me," said Reborn in a way that left no room for argument. _Sorry for being rude but I can't hold it in for much longer…_ For a moment, no one spoke. Then Yamamoto gave a resigned sigh.

"I take you there," Yamamoto said as he turned to leave Giannini's laboratory. Without hesitation, Reborn jumped from the table and landed on Yamamoto's shoulder. After a few minutes of silence and walking through halls and using an elevator, they made it to the training room.

"It's bare, but it was the closest one from Giannini's lab," apologized Yamamoto when they entered the big and soundproof room. "Do you want me to grab some dummies or…"

"This will be perfect. Thank you Yamamoto, you can go now," thanked Reborn as he jumped off of the Rain Guardian's shoulder onto the plain green floor. As the cursed infant began to walk across the room, he expected to hear the door close behind him. When he didn't, Reborn was about to tell Yamamoto more forcibly to leave when the young man finally spoke.

"Okay…I will be nearby if you need me." Then the door closed, much to Reborn's relief. Because he was going to crack and he really didn't want the Rain Guardian to see him in such a broken and terrible state. Or worse, stop him.

After waiting a few seconds to make sure that Yamamoto was far enough away, Reborn had Leon changed into a handgun and within a minute, the wall in front of him was full of holes. But none of them were as big as the one Reborn had currently in his heart, let alone ease the agonizing ache the hole was causing him.

So Reborn had Leon change back to his normal chameleon self and put him on the ground, careful not to jostle his green friend. Once Leon was situated and safe, Reborn raced to the wall in front of him. When he reached the wall, Reborn pulled back a fist and mustering all of his strength, punched it. Immediately, his fist ached slightly and the wall got a small fist-shaped imprint.

 _What were you doing Tsuna?!_ Reborn hit the wall with his other fist. _You should have known that meeting was a trap!_ Another punch with the first fist. _You shouldn't have been worried about saving me, you never should!_ Another punch with the second fist. _What was I doing?!_ He punched the wall again. _What in the world did I do wrong?!_ Reborn gave another punch. _What in the world did I say that made you think it was alright to go to that stupid meeting and try to save me?!_

Reborn punched the wall again, dimly aware that his hands were really hurting now and that blood was trickling off of his right hand. _I am not essential to the Vongola! You are!_ Another punch and his left hand was bleeding now too. _Have you not seen Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Lambo?! They're still hurting horribly over you! They need you!_ Reborn fired three hits on the wall in rapid succession, causing more blood to leave his small hands. _I need you!_

"I need you," Reborn repeated with a voice that portrayed how broken he felt inside as he finally stopped hitting the wall and harming himself. Reborn then fell to his knees and leaned his head against the cracked and bloody wall. There were no tears on the Sun Arcobaleno's face but only because he didn't need to. He was crying enough on the inside.

Reborn wasn't sure when exactly he had grew so attached to his dame student. Maybe it was when Tsuna fought against Mukuro or when he defeated Xanxus. Or maybe it was during those worry-free days, when it was clear to Reborn that Tsuna was going to be the boss the Vongola famiglia desperately needed. Or perhaps his attachment to the compassionate and friendly boy had started from the very beginning, and it just gradually grew bigger and deeper. When Reborn realized that he cared for his clumsy yet strong student this much, he made a silent vow that he wouldn't let his precious student die young.

 _But look where that got me. Tsuna dies at twenty-four years of age and I couldn't save him. And from what I gathered, I wasn't even there._ Reborn then felt something lick his hand. When he looked down and saw that it was Leon, the cursed infant gave a small and sad smile and picked Leon up.

"If it wasn't for that stupid radiation, I would be on my way to Byakuran's right now you know," confessed Reborn. "I know it wouldn't be smart, but I am the world's strongest hitman. I would at least slaughter about fifty of them before they could land a single scratch on me." Reborn then sighed, his regret, grief, and anger growing so great that Reborn was actually tempted to scream.

And the only reason why he didn't was because the current Tsuna, the one from Reborn's time, was still alive. Right now he was probably needlessly worried about Reborn but what mattered was that he was still well and alive. And Reborn wished for nothing more than to go back to Tsuna and check up on him before he goes looking for Shoichi and makes sure this horrible future never happens. Whether he terrifies the kid or kills him, the Sun Arcobaleno didn't care. As long as Tsuna lived to a ripe old age as the Vongola Decimo without any regrets, Reborn would be happy.

But Reborn was stuck in this blasted time, and he had no idea how to go back to the past and save his dame student that was so full of wonderful potential. _I have to try though…I have to._ Determination and strong resolve filling his soul, Reborn lifted his head and picked himself up, albeit with some difficulty since his hands were heavily bruised, probably even broken.

"I better heal them," said Reborn. "Don't want the others to freak out." As Reborn then proceeded to heal his hands with his sun flames, his mind wandered to what he had to do. In order to go back to the past, he was going to have to become very familiar with this time. Which wouldn't be hard, Reborn was a fast learner after all. He was also going to have Giannini and the others help him develop a way to go back to the current Tsuna. Whether it was by making a time portal or making Lambo's bazooka malfunction on purpose, Reborn would find a way. He had to.

However, just after Reborn went over his plan, a seed of fear settled in his heart. This seed whispered to him that Reborn will never discover a way back to his time. That even if somehow he managed to find a ticket back to his student, it would be too late. Because then the Millefiore would have destroyed Vongola and this base, essentially killing Reborn along with his last chance.

Reborn shook his head, trying desperately to get rid of his fear. But the seed of fear didn't go away, in fact it only sprouted and became a small sapling. And Reborn knew it was because he couldn't deny what the seed whispered wasn't true. There was a big chance that the Sun Arcobaleno would fail and that Tsuna would be doomed to die when he was twenty-four. But despite this, the Sun Arcobaleno was still going to try. Even if he had to ignore his fear to do so.

KHR

Reborn was busy the next few days, learning more about this future and trying to figure out how he could go back to the current Tsuna so he could save Tsuna's future self. While Reborn did learn a lot and had even begun to think of a way to return to the past, he was still afraid.

But then Tsuna, the _current_ Tsuna, walked into the room. Needless to say, Reborn was shocked for a second before he figured out that Tsuna had also got hit with Lambo's bazooka. Then when Tsuna, _his_ Tsuna immediately went to the Reborn doll (the Sun Arcobaleno was planning to prank Lal Mirch and Yamamoto with it for old times' sake) with happy and relieved tears in his eyes, Reborn suddenly wasn't that afraid anymore.

Yes, he could still fail in his quest to save Tsuna's future self. Yes, Tsuna could still die and Vongola might still fall. But, the Sawada Tsunayoshi from his time was here, and Reborn knew that with his guidance, Tsuna will defeat the Millefiore and get them their return ticket to their time. And besides, for some reason just being in Tsuna's presence was comforting to Reborn. He had a feeling it was because his special student was an excellent and wonderful sky.

 **Soooo...how was it? Were there any glaring mistakes/problems or was this chapter pretty good? Was Reborn OOC or in character? Well, please tell me in your review (or just say whatever pops in your head about this chapter, I like those kinds of reviews too:) and...I guess this is it. I can't think of any other characters that I need to write about. Well, it has been a great and introspective journey. I hope you all had a blast with this series of oneshots and thank you all for supporting me:)**


End file.
